Life As They Knew It
by darcy1212
Summary: What would happen if Rory hadn't gone home with her takeout in Swan Song. What if she and Jess went to far, and she realised she was late. Lit (of course) Rated T for mild language, and maybe some more in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own the Gilmore Girls, the characters, the plot of the original story, or any other part of the show. **

**This is my first story, so please read and reveiw, I very much so want to hear form all of you. **

Rory was at school when she realized what had happened. She nearly threw up right then and there. It was all so innocent really. Madeline asked Louise for a tampon, and Paris said something about how they should have been able to manage their cycles enough to know when they would need one. That's when Rory realized, she was late. She got up from the table and went to the bathroom and checked her calendar. She saw all the plans she and her mother had made go flying out the window. Europe, Yale, Foreign Correspondent, it was all gone.

And then there was Jess. How on earth was she going to tell the guy who had a horrible father, and a really crappy mom, that he might be one himself? She didn't know what she would say, how he would react.

She thought about how she may not be pregnant, maybe it was just a fluke. She and Jess had only had sex that one time. After that horrible dinner and fight at her grandparents. Oh no, her grandparents. They would hate her, and she would prove Strobe and Francine right, she was a screw up.

But she knew one thing for certain. She needed a pregnancy test, and she needed it now. She knew she couldn't buy one in Stars Hollow, so she went to the drug store in Hartford right after school. She bought a package that had 3 tests in it; after all she knew she would want to be completely sure.

She went to Luke's straight after school. She knew he would be too busy to come upstairs, and that Jess would be there. She walked through the door and straight for the curtain. She didn't even bother to knock on the door, she and Jess had had sex for God's sake, why should she.

Jess came around the corner with a book in his hand, and looked her up and down. He knew something was wrong. She usually had this happy but stressed look on her face when she was finished with school, but today she looked scared.

"What's wrong Rory?"

"Sit down, we really have to talk."

"Ok," Jess sat sown on the couch, and Rory sat next to him, "What's up?"

That's when she burst into tears for the first time all day. She hadn't cried at school because she was afraid Paris would put the pieces together. Jess shushed and rubbed her back until she was done.

She looked him in the eyes and said, "I'm late."

Jess looked like he had seen a ghost. "Late for what?" He asked, hoping to God it wasn't what he thought it was.

"I'm late late"

"Shit" Jess replied.

"I bought tests, but I can't take them at my house." Rory said, staring at the floor. She wanted to cry all over again. She told herself she would be ok if he didn't want to be there, for her or the maybe baby, that whatever happened she would be ok.

"Go take them in mine; I'll wait here till you're done." Jess responded, his voice sounding a little bit more normal.

Rory went into the bathroom and took all three tests. She placed the caps on them and laid them on the counter. She opened the door and set the timer on the oven. Then they waited.

When the timer went up neither of them moved.

Jess took Rory's hand and said, "No matter what happens, I'm going to be there. I will not be Jimmy. I will not be your dad, and I will not run away."

Rory nodded, unable to speak because she thought she would cry again. She walked into the bathroom and picked up the first Test. Positive. The second. Positive. The third. Positive.

Rory walked back to the couch with the tests in her hand and cried. She cried for her, for her mother, for Jess, for Luke, for everyone who had ever believed in her.

Jess didn't need to look at them to know what they said. Her crying was enough. He held until she finished and then asked her what she wanted to do.

"You and I are both here, because our mothers let us be here." Was the response she gave.

Jess looked at her unsure of what that meant so she continued, "My mother wasn't selfish enough to kill me, and how could I do that to someone else."

Jess just nodded and said, "Whatever you decide to do I will be there for you. You know my dad left and you know my mother sucked, and I promise you, I will not be them. I will be there for you and this baby, no matter what happens."

Just then the door opened and Luke came in pissed. "You're damn right you will be…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I do not own the Gilmore Girls, the characters, or the original plot line**

**I am hoping to update once a day, and to go for maybe 20 chapters. I would love to get reviews!**

"Luke…I…" Jess stammered. Rory just started crying again.

Suddenly Luke's anger at them for screwing up, at his nephew for hurting Rory, and Rory for not knowing better, melted away. He saw two very scared teenagers who had no idea what was happening or how to fix it. At the same time Jess felt a sudden need to protect Rory.

He stood up and said, "If you are going to yell, we need to go to the store room. You aren't going to make her even more upset, and that's all yelling will do."

"Sit down Jess." Luke said. "Rory, it's going to be ok. I promise you I will make it ok. It may not be easy, and it probably won't be fun for a while, but I'm always going to be here for you. Jess, go downstairs and close the diner. Send Caesar home and just lock the door, then come back up."

Jess looked at Rory for confirmation that she would be alright alone, and then went and did what Luke asked. Meanwhile Luke's head was reeling. Rory_, his Rory_, was pregnant, and his idiot nephew got her that way. She deserved better than this, hell they both deserved better than this, and yet here they were. Luke realized his silence wasn't helping this situation, so he tried to reassure her.

"You know how much I care about you, and it's not that I'm not disappointed, but I want you to know you will always have a place if you need it, here with me. And so will Jess, and that baby. If you decide to keep it that is," said Luke.

Rory nodded and replied, "Thanks Luke, you know for not yelling, and for the offer."

"Does your mom know," asked Luke.

Rory sat there, think she might faint. She hadn't even thought about telling her mom. She had been worried about how Jess would take the news, and then about whether or not the tests would be positive. Her mother would be more than disappointed, this would kill her. She had always wanted more for Rory than to follow in her footsteps, and now here she was. What was she going to do?

Meanwhile downstairs, Jess got everyone out of the diner and sent Caesar home. He locked the door and then sat down in the store room. He was going to be a father. Jess Mariano, the guy who couldn't even manage to call his girlfriend was going to be a dad. He didn't know anything about being a dad. He didn't even have a dad. He didn't really even have a mother. Had he even held a baby?

Jess took a few long breaths, man would he have killed for a cigarette, and then went back up the stairs. He sat down on the couch next to Rory and took her hand. Rory was just staring at the floor worrying about telling her mom. Lorelei had gotten Jess sent back to New York for having a car accident, what would happen when she found out he got her pregnant.

Finally Luke cleared his throat, "When do you think you should tell her Rory?"

Jess mentally filled in the blanks and realized they were talking about Lorelei, and began to panic. She would kill him. The only mother who had ever intimidated him more was Mrs. Kim, and even she had nothing on Lorelei when Rory was concerned. He was a dead man walking.

"I think I should tell her tonight, I won't be able to hide it, and I can't stay here forever because eventually she will either get hungry and come here for food, or get hungry and come here to get me to order take-out," Rory replied.

Jess knew he should volunteer to go with her, but would any guy really want to go with his girlfriend to tell her mother that he got her pregnant?

Luke answered for him, "We'll go with you. Won't we Jess?"

Jess simply squeezed Rory's hand. He knew he didn't have anything to say to reassure her, and he didn't want to make it worse.

Later that night they walked up the front porch of Rory's house. Luke came with food, and lots of coffee, and Jess actually tried to pick a shirt that wouldn't piss Lorelei off.

The three walked into the foyer and Rory yelled, "Mom we're home!"

And just then Christopher came around the corner, "Hey Ror!"

**What do you think? I'm going to follow the series somewhat, but I will throw in a few twists. Read and Reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I own nothing related to the show. Had a bit of writer's block so I'm sorry for the wait. As always please read and review. **

"Dad," Rory started, "What, What are you doing here?"

"Well Ror, I just thought I'd come and visit you while I was in town on business. And I wanted to drop off some pictures of your new baby sister," Chis answered.

At the mention of her baby sister, both Rory and Jess cringed. Rory had just recently spent too much time in the maternity wing of a hospital waiting and watching as Sherri went through every contraction. Her mother's words 'Like doing the splits on a crate of dynamite' ran through her head over and over again. Jess was looking at the picture Chris was holding, of a very small, very helpless, very angry looking baby, and couldn't stop thinking about not knowing what to do.

Finally Luke responded, "Cute kid."

"Thanks, its Duke right?" Chris asked.

At that moment Lorelei came around the corner. "Luke, what are you doing here? With Jess?"

That's when Lorelei first knew something was off with her daughter. Rory and Jess were just standing there in the foyer, not moving. She couldn't tell who was holding whose hand harder, but she knew something was up. She wondered suddenly if something had happened to Rory, and for the first time, she saw Jess looking like he really did want her to be happy, and she liked his shirt.

They walked into the living room and sat down. Chris was mad that Luke was staying. He just wanted to come and show off how proud of a new father he was. He wanted Rory to know she was welcome to visit whenever she wanted, and this gave him an opportunity to get to know his daughter's new boyfriend.

As they sat, Rory and Jess just made silent eye contact. Jess understood that Rory didn't want to talk about it with her dad there, and Rory knew he wouldn't make her. She looked at all the junk food her mom had put on the coffee table, probably expecting them to have a usual movie night. How was she going to ruin her mother's world like this?

One very awkward dinner later and the five of them were back in that very same living room. Chris began to wonder about Jess.

"So, Jess do you go to school with Rory, I haven't seen you before," Chris asked.

"I go to school here, in town." The last thing Jess wanted was to have the "don't hurt my daughter talk" with the father of his pregnant girlfriend, especially when he knew how much the guy had hurt her in the past himself. In that moment he realized that being sporadic in his kid's life would be worse than not being around at all.

"Did you know each other before then, when Rory was there?" Chris was looking for something. The kid seemed like he had issues, and Rory could do better.

"Nope," Jess replied. Usually Jess would have left it at that, but seeing the new position he was in, and knowing just how much trouble he was in, he added, "I'm from New York."

"Wait, you're not the same Jess who broke Rory's arm…are you?"

"Dad, Jess didn't break my arm. He swerved to avoid an animal, and it wasn't even that bad," Rory responded.

"He totaled your car Ror."

As they continued to fight Luke was strangely quiet. Usually he would jump right to both Rory and Jess' defense, but he thought maybe he should let them fight it out on their own.

Finally Jess stopped Rory. She looked like she was going to cry again, and the last thing he wanted was to see her hurt anymore.

"Enough," Jess interrupted. "You don't like me. I don't really like you, but you _can't _talk to her like that."

"Who the hell asked you anyway," Chris asked.

"Chris, leave." This time is was Lorelei who interrupted. She had heard enough. She usually wouldn't agree with Jess, but he was defending her daughter. Chris had crossed a line, and he should have known it.

"You really think I should go? All because her boyfriend is a little pissed off? That's ridiculous Lor! Before you know it, she's gonna end up just like us!"

At this Rory stood and ran out of this house. Lorelei and Chris had no idea what was going on. Luke and Jess however knew why she freaked. As Jess left to go after her, Lorelei stood as well, but Luke stopped her.

"Let them go Lorelei," Luke told her. "Jess can take care of it."

Lorelei wasn't sure, but thought it best that Christopher be gone when they got back.

"Chris, I mean it, you should go."

"Lor…" He questioned.

"Just leave Chris. She'll call you when she's ready."

With that Chris left the house. Lorelei looked at Luke, her blue eyes pleading him to explain what just happened. Luke fought with himself. On one hand he knew Lorelei should know, but on the other, he knew he should make the kids tell her.

"She'll explain when she's ready," Luke promised.

Meanwhile, Jess found Rory at the bridge. It really was the only logical place she would go, they always seemed to end up there, when they fought, wanted to read, or just wanted to hang out. He walked up and sat down next to her, and held her close. He knew she just needed to cry, and he was just as scared. After she calmed down a little she finally spoke.

"Jess, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Rory, I know it may not seem like it, but I love you, and I am ok with whatever decision you make about this baby. If you want to keep it, then we raise it together, if you want to give it up for adoption, I'll sign the papers, if you want to get rid of it, I already told you that's fine. I will stand by you no matter what," Jess answered.

He thought it might be the most he had ever said about something serious ion his life. He just wanted Rory to know he would be sticking around. No chance in hell would he end up like Jimmy.

"Jess, I am going to have to think about this, a lot, before I come to any sort of decision. I am going to have it, but I don't know what we should do when it comes," Rory said, so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"Make as many pro-con lists you need, if you need my help, I would be ok with writing down a few for you," Jess reassured.

"So, you love me, huh?" Rory teased.

"I did say that, didn't I," Jess replied.

"I love you too."

"Huh."

**When will Lorelei find out? Should they keep the baby? How mad will Chris be when he finds out he's right? The Gilmores? Please read and review! If you have suggestions I would love to hear them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I own nothing. This chapter was fun to write. Let me know if there are any Jess/Rory scenes you really want to see. As usual read and review!**

Rory and Jess decided to split and go home for the night. Rory said she didn't want to tell her mom after having just fought with her dad. Jess agreed and headed back for the diner, and Rory headed back to the crap shack.

When Jess got back to the diner, he finally let the gravity of the situation hit him. He didn't need to worry about Rory seeing him stress out, and he finally felt all the panic and fear. He went out back behind the diner with a pack of cigarettes and lit one. As he smoked he thought.

'What if I'm just like my father? What if I can't do this? What if it hates me? What if Rory hates me? What if…' the thoughts just kept coming. With each rush of panic, he smoked another cigarette.

Rory walked through her front door and sighed. She didn't see her dad's car anywhere, so she knew her mom had finally gotten rid of him. She saw her mother and Luke sitting on the couch, watching some weird cooking show. Luke was arguing about why Lorelei had wanted to watch a cooking show when she doesn't even use her oven.

They both turned around and saw Rory, and Luke asked, "Where's Jess?" Rory calmly explained that he had headed back to the diner for the night, and that she was going to go take a hot shower.

Luke got the things he had brought for their dinner and left, while Lorelei sat on the couch. When Rory got out of the shower she put on sweatpants and a tank top and grabbed a glass of water. She came around the corner to tell her mom she was going to do some homework, and then go to bed.

Lorelei was worried; she had never seen Rory fight like that with Chris. She knew he was being a little hard, but she also knew something was up with her daughter.

Lorelei walked into Rory's room and sat down on the bed. "Hun, do you want to talk about what happened tonight?"

Rory shook her head and replied, "Not really."

"I know your father was a little harsh, but he was just reacting to Jess. He knows you're a good kid, and that you're smarter than either of us was."

And all of the sudden Rory began to cry again.

When Luke got back to the diner he didn't find Jess in the apartment. He was a little worried, until he smelled cigarette smoke coming from the window around the back. He walked outside and sat down on the ground next to his nephew. He waited for Jess to speak.

"What if I'm just like him?" Jess asked.

"You won't be," Luke answered.

"What if it hates me?" Jess replied.

"It won't," was all Luke said.

"What if I'm not enough?" Jess questioned.

At this Luke finally had something to say. "Jess, you had an awful childhood, your father is a deadbeat, and God help my sister, because we all know she was never a mother to you. But, I know how much you care about Rory, and if you care about the baby half as much as you care about her, you will be fine. You won't be a typical father, you'll be better. You and Rory both know what it's like to grow up without dads. Hell, the first time anyone in this town met Chris, Rory was 16. This just means you know how to not be a parent."

After Luke finished his speech Jess reached down and put out his cigarette. He stood up and threw the rest of the pack in the dumpster.

"Thanks Luke," was all he said.

Luke sat outside for a few minutes longer to clear his head. He was certainly disappointed, but he had a feeling that this was going to all work out for the best.

Back at the crap shack, Lorelei was looking at her tearful daughter, and became very afraid. When Rory finally spoke she wished she hadn't.

"Mom, I'm pregnant," Rory whispered.

"You're what? I don't think I heard you right," Lorelei stammered.

"I'm pregnant."

"No, you're not. Do you know why? Because you're smarter than this. You're better than this. You are going to have more than I do. You're going to have the world. And having your asshole boyfriend's baby is not having better than this!" Lorelei yelled.

Rory got angry, "He is not an asshole. He loves me! You think I don't know that I was stupid? Of course I know that!"

"What about Yale Rory? What about journalism! God, this is not happening. How did this even happen? You were supposed to talk to me about this. We tell each other everything!"

"After the dinner at grandma's house, after we had that horrible fight. I went out to get takeout from Al's and came back with Luke's. I told you that Al had a ridiculous wait and I finally left and got Luke's? There was no wait. I slept with Jess, got new food, and went home."

"God were you even safe? Clearly not, because if you were we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"Yes we were safe! It was an accident! It's not like we wanted this to happen."

"He's going to leave you know. He'll run when you tell him, just like your father and his father did. He will leave you alone to deal with this."

"He won't. He already knows! He told me he loves me and that he isn't going anywhere. He said that whatever I wanted to do would be ok with him. He isn't going to leave me! Certainly not how dad left you!" Rory yelled.

Lorelei looked like she had been hit. She didn't know how to process this. She turned around and walked out of her daughter's room. She closed the door and went upstairs. Rory knew it had been unfair to bring up her father leaving, but she just wanted her mom to shut up.

She knew she had to leave, at least for the night. She wasn't eager to have round two later on, or in the morning. Rory grabbed a jacket, and some shoes, and climbed out her window. She headed for the diner. She knew Luke would be asleep, but that he would understand in the morning.

When she got there, she unlocked the door with the key she knew was there, and went up the stairs of the apartment. She opened the door to hear Luke snoring. Jess was still awake though. He was reading. Rory walked over to him, and slid into the small bed. He put his book down and waited for her to say something.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Mom knows, we had a fight," she told him.

"Okay, he replied. With that he turned out the light, and fell asleep with Rory in his arms.

**What did you think? Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So basically I own nothing. I am so sorry it took so long to get an update out. My computer crashed and I had to send it in for repair and couldn't post. I got some great feedback on the last chapter. I had a few complaints and a few compliments about Lorelei's reaction. I want you guys to know that I intend on writing her character as close to the show as possible. Lorelei is a great mom but she says what she feels, and then often regrets her initial reaction later. It is what makes her so awesome. I hope you like this chapter. R and R!**

**L**orelei knew she wouldn't sleep that night. She knew she would get in bed anyway. She heard Rory's window open, heard her walk in the direction of the diner. She didn't expect her to stay for round two, but she had hoped she wouldn't leave too. She shouldn't have yelled at her daughter. Lorelei knew better than anyone how scared Rory was right now, how alone she felt, and how much she wanted run away. She went downstairs to make some coffee. She got ready and headed over to the diner at 4:30 am. She knew Luke had deliveries and she needed some more insight to this situation.

Luke was just waking up when he saw Jess on the couch. He was reading another book. As Luke got up Jess pointed toward the door to the hall. On their way out Luke saw Rory asleep in Jess' bed. Once in the hall, Luke looked at Jess expectantly.

"Rory's here," Jess said.

"I know," Luke replied. It was too early for him to be dealing with this.

"Lorelei knows, she didn't exactly take it well, when she gets here, I want to talk to her."

"What makes you think she will come here?"

"Where else would she go?"

"Whatever just don't do something stupid."

They went back into the apartment and once Luke was ready, he went back downstairs. Jess walked over and looked at his sleeping girlfriend. He had decided during the night that if Rory wanted to keep the baby, and he thought she would, he would quit school, which he wasn't really going to anyway, get his GED and work at Wal-Mart and Luke's full-time. Rory could be with the baby and maybe get a job somewhere in town. They couldn't really move away, because they would need Luke and Lorelei for this. He hadn't really slept; he just held Rory and worried about their futures. It was ironic how the "go wherever do whatever" guy was staying up at night worrying, but he was starting to realize that if it was for Rory he would do whatever it took.

Once Luke got downstairs he saw Lorelei on the steps. He unlocked the door and let her in. She looked as though she had not been to sleep at all, and he wasn't surprised. Even Luke had stayed up most the night worried about his nephew and the little girl he had come to love as his daughter. He knew Jess wanted to talk to Lorelei, but Luke wanted to talk to her first. She came in carrying her own thermos of coffee; he assumed she had been sitting there for a while.

"She's here isn't she," Lorelei asked.

"Upstairs," Luke answered.

"I can't even believe this is real right now. I expect to wake up in a cold sweat any minute now."

"I know how you feel."

"I yelled at her. When she told me, I just freaked, you know?"

"I did too. They are so scared."

"You talked to them? Together?"

"Yeah, Jess wants to talk to you though, without Rory."

"Ok."

"I wanted to talk to you first though. I am going to ask something that I have no right to do. I need you to not tell Jess he is going to leave. He wants to be here, for Rory and this baby, but Jimmy was an ass. Jess' greatest fear is ending up like his father, and so far he is setting himself up for that. He doesn't want to leave, and I few don't encourage the fear in his head he won't. But, if you yell and tell him he is just like his father, he will get scared and leave, thinking he is doing what's best for everyone."

"Luke, he got my daughter pregnant, I want to kill him. The fact is though; he got my daughter pregnant, which means that he is her baby's father. After my eighth cup of coffee last night I realized that. For better or worse, Jess is going to be a part of mine, Rory's, and this kid's life forever."

"He loves her, and I really think he will do what's best."

"I still want to kill him."

"I do too, don't worry."

Jess came down the stairs and saw Lorelei at the table. He knew he was in for it when he saw the thermos on the counter. He walked into the storage room and Lorelei followed him. Seeing him made her blood boil, and she realized that this would be harder than she had ever dreamed.

"I should kill you," She said when they were in the small room.

"I would kill me too, hell I wanted to kill myself when Rory told me," Jess answered.

"She had plans Jess, plans bigger than you, or me, or Stars hollow, or even my parents. She was going to travel and see the world and be successful. Now she is going to have the same life I have."

"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure she can still have those things Lorelei, I love Rory, and I don't want to hold her back. If she wants to go to Fez for a story she can go to Fez, if she wants to join the circus and balance our baby on her nose, I will follow around behind her and make sure she gets a good spot-light."

"You think you're smart don't you. You think that if you tell me what I want to hear I am just going to forgive you."

"No, I think you will always hate me, more now than you did the first day we met. I think you don't want to know me, and you would almost prefer if I was gone, so you and Rory could do this alone. But, so long as Rory wants me around, I am going to be around."

Lorelei was pissed, but he seemed to genuinely mean what he was saying. "Fine," she said, "but the minute you hurt her more than you already have, and I will kill you."

Both parties left the storage room and headed up the staircase to go get Rory. They walked into the apartment and Lorelei went over to get Rory, but Jess stopped her. He walked over and gently took her hand in his. He waited for her to react and she slowly opened her eyes. She asked him what time it was, and why he was dressed. When he told her her mother was here she visibly paled. Jess reassured her and told her everything would be okay. Rory sat up, and Jess sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry for yelling yesterday. I was upset, and I didn't mean to react the way I did," Lorelei said.

Rory got up and hugged her mom. "I'm sorry," Rory said through tears, "I didn't mean for this to happen, and I should have talked to you about it, and I should have been more careful, and I'm so so so so sorry."

"Sweets, you're right, you should have done all those things, but what's done is done. We have to figure out what to do from here."

"I know mom, and we will." She looked at Jess and he nodded and added, "We will."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am so sorry my updates have been less often than I wanted. I am in college and have a crazy schedule. Hopefully it will let up and I will be able to update more frequently. Here's this chapter. **

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rory sat in a doctor's office anxiously waiting for her name to be called the following week. Jess had been working at Wal-Mart before the appointment and was supposed to meet her there. He was 20 minutes late and Rory was sitting in the waiting area with several pregnant women, their husbands, and their children. She was freaking out. There was a lady several seats down with a screaming baby who was probably only a few weeks old. The nurses kept giving her judgmental stares, and she was getting more and more uneasy as time went on.

She wished she had let her mother come. Lorelei had asked if Rory wanted her there, Rory had thought it would be best if it was only her and Jess to meet the doctor. Her mother was still pretty upset about the news and so Rory decided it was best to keep Jess and Lorelei away from each other. Right now though, she wished there was someone there to calm her down.

Just then, Jess walked through the door and sat down next to Rory. He looked around at the babies and the mothers-to-be and took Rory's hand, and said, "Relax, everything is going to be fine." Rory knew it was stupid, but having him there seemed to make her feel better.

After another 10 minutes of waiting a nurse called Rory's name and she and Jess both walked back to an examination room. Rory sat on the table and Jess next to her in a chair. The nurse told them that the doctor would be in shortly.

Rory looked at Jess and asked, "How was work?"

"Nothing special. How are you feeling?"

"Super tired, but otherwise I'm just nervous."

'Everything is going to be ok. I will be here; your mom will be here."

"She's just so upset still, and I have to decide what to do about school, and the baby, and I need a job, and I have to tell my grandparents, and I have to think about and do so much."

"Whatever you need I can help with. Your mom will move past this, and your grandparents will learn to deal, and you can still finish high school and defer Yale, and you will find a job. Even if you don't I can work more at Wal-Mart"

Rory just smiled and said, "You hate Wal-Mart."

Just then a doctor came in. He was a man in his 50'd with graying hair. He looked over at the couple with sympathetic eyes. He had seen to many teenagers during his career.

"Hello Lorelei, how are you doing today?"

"I'm okay, and you can call me Rory."

"Okay Rory, I'm Dr. Belkin. And who are you?" The doctor asked looking at Jess.

"I am her boyfriend, Jess."

"Nice to meet you. So It says here on the forms that you think you might be pregnant?"

"I took 3 home tests," Rory responded.

"Okay, well I am going to have you do a blood test, and I will do an examination while we process that. Would you like your boyfriend to be with you or to wait outside."

"I think he and I would both be okay with outside," Rory answered.

"Alright then, Jess there is a waiting area just around the corner. Rory I need you to change into this gown, and a nurse will be here for your blood test in about five minutes."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After the tests Jess was allowed to go back with Rory. She was redressed and sitting on the exam table again. He returned to the chair near her and they waited for the doctor.

After another 15 minutes of waiting Dr. Belkin came back to their room.

"Well Rory, you're definitely pregnant. The blood tests and exams show everything is how it should be this early. With that in mind, given that you are 17 I would like to do an ultrasound to get a closer look. This doesn't mean that anything is wrong, I just want to be sure."

"That's fine," Rory answered, she squeezed Jess' hand for reassurance. She hadn't even thought of hwo the baby was doing. She was so worried about how her's and Jess' lives were about to change.

"Before I send a technician in to do the procedure, I would like to mention your options. You can choose to terminate, as it is very early on," but before Dr. Belkin could finish Rory cut him off.

"We aren't going to get an abortion," Rory said.

"Alright then, your choices come down to an open or closed adoption, or keeping the baby and raising it on your own." Dr. Belkin then handed them pamphlets of information about their options and told them to think on it. The technician came in and preformed the ultra sound, but as it was too early to hear a heartbeat or really see anything Rory and Jess were just confused. They left the doctor's office and headed for the diner, where they had agreed to meet Lorelei and Luke.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Why have they been gone so long?" Luke asked Lorelei. They had been sitting in the diner apartment for almost an hour, and Luke was starting to get very concerned.

"Relax Luke, it's a doctor's office, not a bar." Lorelei's feelings had been a little hurt that Rory hadn't wanted her there, but when she realized Jess was not only going, but wanted to be there, she was glad that she didn't have to be there. As much as she hated to admit it, Jess was definitely doing a better job than Chris had ever done. If he kept it up, Lorelei wouldn't be able to hate him for much longer.

Jess and Rory arrived shortly after this, and went straight upstairs to the apartment. When they got there they saw Luke and Lorelei sitting at the table, and they immediately sat down with them. Rory reached into her bag and pulled out the ultrasound picture, and placed it on the table.

Lorelei picked up the picture and her heart melted. She knew that no matter the circumstances of how it came to be, that was her grandchild, and something in her was happy she got to see it. She handed the picture off to Luke, and he looked up curiously.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"I'm definitely pregnant. The due date is November 19th." Rory answered him.

"Well, I guess we're having a baby." Lorelei answered.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**So let me know what you thought. Next chapter Jess and Rory will discuss their future, Rory and Lorelei will talk, and the Gilmores will find out about the baby. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Own Nothing…**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rory met Jess after school the next day at the bridge. They had been there a lot lately. It was sort if their safe haven. No one wanted to talk or stared at the weirdly clingy couple.

Jess had news for Rory, that he wasn't sure would go over well. She had news as well, which she knew he wouldn't take well. They had decided to plan on keeping the baby the night before. Even if the time got closer and they changed their minds, this made planning simpler.

Jess took a deep breath, holding Rory's hand with their legs over the side of the bridge. "I'm dropping out of school. Going for my GED."

Rory looked at him for a moment, confused. "You should finish high school Jess. The baby isn't coming for a while."

"Rory, I hate school. I don't even think I went enough this year to graduate anyway. This makes more sense. I can work more. We can have money for when it gets here."

Rory didn't like thy he was giving up school for the baby, but she knew he would skip for work anyway. Maybe even if she wasn't pregnant.

"Fine. You make a good point, and I know you'll work anyway."

"Good."

Rory steadied herself before she hit him with her news.

"I've decided to put Yale off for a year. I decided to defer my acceptance and stay here and take care of it and work before I start college."

"Rory, there's no way you're going to put off school for a whole year! You love school! It's what you wanted for so long!"

Rory squeezed his hand and looked him in the eyes. "Jess, I don't know how to explain it, but I sat at my kitchen table for a long time yesterday, hold that ultrasound picture in my hands. I realized that I'm a mom, and that means putting the baby first. I will still be myself, and if course I'll go to school, but the baby needs me first."

Jess kissed her then. He didn't know why, but he felt a surge of over protectiveness shoot through him.

"I love you. If you want to do that, that's fine."

They sat like that on the bridge for a while; holding hands and kissing now and then. Finally Jess looked at Rory and said, "I want to be involved. Really involved. I want to go to appointments, and take care if you and be there when it's born and help with it during the night. I want that."

"I want you to be there for that too. I want this for us. Just because we didn't plan for it doesn't mean we can't be happy."

"No it doesn't."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

They walked back to Rory's house. Jess and Rory had agreed to meet Luke and Lorelei back there for lunch to talk about some of the immediate concerns. The couple braced themselves for what was about to happen.

Luke and Lorelei were sitting at the kitchen table waiting. Jess and Rory sat down in an order that was quickly becoming familiar.

Lorelei was the first one to speak. "I'm still disappointed, and I will be for a while. Rory knows I was 16 when I had her and that it sucked figuring everything out so young. I didn't want that for her. That is obviously going to happen now regardless. You two need a plan, and I think the sooner the better."

Rory began her reply, "We talked this afternoon, and we have a plan. I'm deferring Yale for a year. I can't realistically go that first semester and have a baby, and I don't think I will be ready to leave it for the second."

Jess answered after her with, "I am going to go ahead and get my GED. I barely go to school as it is, and this gives me a chance to work full time sooner."

Luke was upset by this idea, "You have to go to school Jess. You can't just leave."

"Luke even if I stayed I would barely graduate. That doesn't look any better than a GED. And we need the money. We're having a baby and they cost a lot of money."

Rory spoke up now, "Luke, I reacted the same way you did. He is smart enough to just take the test cold and will pass it. And he has a point, this baby needs money."

Luke grudgingly agreed to let Jess take his GED, even if he knew his nephew was capable of more.

Rory turned and looked at her mother. "I want to get it over with and tell grandma and grandpa as soon as possible that probably means tomorrows Friday night dinner."

"Hun, are you sure? I mean, this is going to be bad reguardless, but if you drop the baby, and Yale, on them they are going to flip."

"I have already derred my acceptance to Yale. They have probably already heard about it from Grandpa's friends, or Head Master Charleston. They are going to want to know why. The last thing Grandma needs is to read in the parents letter that I am taking a year off."

"Honey, if that's what you think is best, that's fine."

"I want to go with you, when you tell them." Jess said.

"No, Jess, you shouldn't. They are going to be angry, they are going to insult you, they are going to try to force you to marry her. Trust me, I watched their reaction with Chris. It took me forever to tell them I was engaged to Max, and that was because I knew they wouldn't be excited. Rory will need you to be here for her when she gets back. I know you didn't do this on your own, but they won't see it that way. They will blame you." Lorelei answered.

"Jess, you should stay here. I know you hate them, and it means so much that you would go, but if you're there it will only be worse." Rory also answered.

"Fine, I just don't think you should have to do it alone. I don''t care if they blame me, or hate me, or judge me. God, I'm lucky I didn't starve to death as a kid, I don't care what they think." Jess answered.

"Jess I know you want to help, but this is something I should do alone, with mom."

"Then I will be at the diner when you get back." Jess said.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))

"Richard will you get the door? Where is that awful maid?" Emily yelled.

"Yes dear." Richard called back. He ondered why they could never just keep a maid long enough for her to learn. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello girls."

"Hey Dad, why are you answering the door?" Lorelei asked.

"The maid is in the kitchen Lorelei." Richard answered. He turned to Rory, "How are you?"

"I'm okay grandpa." Rory answered. She was a little uneasy. She and her mom had talked after Jess and Luke left about how she was going to tell them. Rory was going to tell them she was taking time off after graduation, and when they asked why she would tell them about the baby. Her mother knew that they would probably blame her, and that no matter what Rory said they were probably going to leave before drinks were over.

Emily walked into the room and started making drinks. She sat down and asked "How's school Rory?"

"Well, I have some news." Rory said she looked at her mom and thought, it's like ripping off a band-aide. "I am going to be taking a year off between Chilton and Yale."

"You're what?! How on earth can you let her do this Lorelei? She can't just take time off? What will she do?" Emily yelled.

"Grandma, I have to take the time of I'm…" and with that Rory couldn't get the last word out.

"Loelei took her daughters hand and took over. "She's pregnant mom."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Catch what Emily and Richard have to say in my next chapter. Please Read and Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I suck for not updating sooner. I still don't own anything. Enjoy!**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Is your idea of a joke! Lorelei this is NOT funny! I always knew you had a sick sense of humor but this is just..." Emily ranted.

"It's not a joke." Rory answered quietly. "I really am pregnant." She couldn't look up from the floor. She couldn't bear seeing her grandfather's face. She knew he would be disappointed, knew he would see her differently.

"Pregnant! How on earth could you be pregnant! I told you Lorelei! I told you not to let her date that hoodlum and you ignored me! This is your entire fault! How could you have let this happen! He's going to leave her you know. He will leave her alone with that baby and she will have to do it all alone. Maybe if you would have married Christopher and she had a father around this wouldn't have happened." Emily rattled off. She was in shock. Rory was supposed to be different. Be the new heir to their name.

"Hey! This is not moms fault! And even if she and dad had gotten married they would have gotten divorced. Jess isn't going to leave me. He loves me, and he would never leave his kid like his dad left him." Rory yelled out. She was crying now. She looked towards her mom and silently said she would be waiting in the car.

"Do you really think I wanted this for her? That I encourage this? My daughter is having a baby, and for the first time I understand where you were coming from. But do you really think a tiny band of metal would have kept Chris here? His daughter couldn't, and you think a marriage license would have? You think that would have stopped them from getting pregnant?" Lorelei said. She walked out of the door and got in the car. Rory was already sitting there, waiting to leave.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jess had been working in the diner all night. He was tired and angry, Kirk was still there, and he kept looking out the window every three seconds for Rory. He knew she wouldn't be at dinner the whole night, knew he would be the one to make her food, and he knew that this was ultimately the hardest part for her.

Rory hated disappointing people and her grandparents especially. Jess knew that this would hurt her, and he hated being part of why she had to do it. Right now Jess' goal was just to get rid of Kirk. If people had any clue that something was up, they would have to tell the town, and he didn't think Rory was ready for that.

Jess walked over and set Kirk's check down and told him to get out.

"But I still have coffee I want to drink." Kirk argued.

"Too bad Kirk." Jess replied.

"You never kick Rory out." Kirk replied.

Jess gave Kirk an angry glare, and Kirk grabbed his coat threw money down and left quickly. Kirk was still a little afraid of Jess, and he didn't want to push it.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rory and Lorelei had been in the car for about 20 minutes now, and Rory finally stopped crying. She was hurting and upset, but she knew that her grandparent's reaction was what was expected and that she shouldn't be surprised. She also knew that their reaction was very similar to what she should expect when certain townies found out.

She didn't want to tell the town until she had too though. They would blame Jess, and Rory knew that this was just as much her fault and problem as it was his. Jess was being so great and she knew he was freaking out inside. This was no small issue and they were both very scared. He seemed like he knew what he was doing; at least he was trying to for her.

She loved him, a lot. She thought she might have before the baby, but she knew now that she really did love him. Even though they messed up, she was glad her first time was with Jess, and while they may not have wanted a baby, she was glad it was his.

As they pulled up to the diner Rory got out and hugged her mom. They hadn't talked on the ride home, but they both knew they would talk later. Both had things they wanted to say to each other, but Lorelei really wanted a burger and some friendly faces, and Rory really wanted to see Jess.

As they walked into the diner they saw that it was deserted. Luke and Jess both came out from the kitchen and Rory grabbed Jess' hand and headed upstairs. Luke and Lorelei remained downstairs.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Once Rory and Jess reached the upstairs apartment, Jess held Rory. He assumed she had come upstairs because she was upset, when she actually just wanted to talk.

"I love you." Rory said.

"I love you too." Jess answered. "How did they take it?" He asked sensitively.

"Oh they were really mad. Worse than the time my mom wore a shirt with a rhinestone penis on it." She explained.

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking her hand.

"I'm fine. It wasn't any worse than I expected this to be. I just hate that it can't be my fault. They blamed you for getting me pregnant, and my mom for not marrying my dad. It's just so stupid. It's not like I didn't make my own choices. Especially with everything that happened with my dad at Sookie's wedding."

"Rory I hate that you have to go through this. I hate that this is hurting your relationship with your family."

"Jess, conventional or not, you are a family now, and that means that you matter just as much as they do. I was thinking on the ride back about that."

"I never thought of that. I guess we are like a family."

"You, me, and Leopold in there." Rory giggled.

"We can have that fight later." He said as he kissed her.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Please read and review. I haven't been getting many reviews lately and that makes me sad. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing. Sorry this is short guys, just wanted a fluffy drama free update kinda chapter. **

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rory walked off the bus and sat on the bench next to Jess. They had a sort of system going. Instead of going to school, he was going into work at Wal-Mart, and he would work his eight hours, came back and meet her at the bus stop with saltine crackers and decaf coffee.

It had been a few weeks since their doctor's appointment and Rory was definitely feeling pregnant. She had been throwing up for about two weeks now and Jess wasn't sure how much longer he could watch her go through it. The least he could do was be there for her.

She settled into her seat in her increasingly uncomfortable uniform. It wasn't bad enough that she was sick all the damn time, but she had to sit through Chilton lectures in her skirt and tights. She had called Yale two weeks prior and informed them that she was going to defer her acceptance for the year because of some health concerns.

Rory had not heard from her grandparents, and she had not been to Friday night dinner either. She knew they had called her mother, and she knew her grandmother had quite a lot to say to her mother, but she didn't ask about it. Right now she and Jess simply wanted to work on being them.

Rory decided she would tell Paris about the pregnancy after graduation. Paris really was her best friend at Chilton, and once Mrs. Kim found out Lane wouldn't be able to talk to Rory.

Jess was watching Rory drink her coffee, and he laughed as she made what he called her "decaf" face. She had made an entire pro-con list about drinking coffee.

He hadn't decided when or if he would tell Liz about the baby. Like wanted him too because it was family, but he didn't understand what living like that was like. Rory told him it was his choice, and she didn't want to influence his decision.

The townspeople were abuzz with talk of the teen couple. They knew that Jess had dropped out of school, and they were dying to know why. Many speculated that he was going back to New York but when he stuck around they were worries that something might be wrong with Rory.

Dean took a particular interest I the couples new closeness. His and Lindsey's relationship was great, but he was always going to hate Jess. He knew that he had no business worrying but to him something just seemed off with Rory and he wanted to find out.

Rory and Jess got up from the bench and headed to the diner. Jess ohad to start work and Rory had taken doing her homework there. She ran up to the apartment above the diner, and changed into her clothes. She had left a few things there since she had been spending so much time there.

Ms. Patty and Babette noticed this and were sure to spread the details around.

Jess had become nicer to the townspeople. He was less of a snarky teen and more like his uncle. He figured with a baby coming he probably wasn't leaving this town anytime soon and he may as well try and make the best of it.

When dinner would role around, he would go over and serve Rory, usually something weird that she would be able to keep down. Lorelei would join her and they would talk quietly at their table, with Luke and Jess coming over periodically.

Lorelei and Jess still weren't best friends, but they were civil. They both knew Rory needed them to be. Not only did this make things smoother, but it gave Jess a chance to be there for Rory us ways he couldn't be if Lorelei didn't tolerate him.

At the end of the night the girls would leave and Jess would walk Rory back. They would kiss goodnight and each go to he'd at their respective homes. They would get up and eat breakfast together at the diner, and would repeat the day again.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))

** So you guys should tell me what you think. You should also tell me what you want to see through Rory's pregnancy/after.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing. Thanks for reading!**

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rory and Jess were on their way to the doctor's again. Jess would never admit it to anyone, but he was excited. Really excited. The baby, his baby, their baby, had a heart beat and they were going to hear it today. Jess couldn't wait for the moment he heard that, and he couldn't wait to see Rory hear it to.

Rory was excited to talk to the doctor. She had some questions about how to help ease morning sickness, and how much work she should be doing while she was pregnant. Luke and Lorelei had decided that Rory would work for Luke this summer. The inn was still under construction from the fire, and Lorelei just sort of knew it was never going to be up and running like it was again.

Jess had picked Rory up in Luke's truck, and leaving Chilton had been quite an ordeal. Rory had walked out of the castlesque building with Paris, Madeline, and Louise. Paris, having already met Jess, said hello, and the other two girls proceeded to flirt and giggle. The whole thing left Rory flustered and Jess more than a little embarrassed, but they supposed it would make for a good story someday.

Graduation was fast approaching and Rory was busy with the Franklin, Student Council, and finals. She was currently doing a reading assignment for one of her classes. They pulled into the parking lot and she didn't even notice.

"You know I think its kinda hot when you focus like that." Jess said.

Rory didn't notice him at all, so he decided to have some fun.

"I think I am going to go grab some frozen yogurt tonight with Luke."

Rory still didn't notice.

"I was thinking I would take the hot blonde I met today with me."

At this Rory's head turned and she gave him an incredibly jealous look.

Jess chuckled and said, "I was just seeing when you would finally start listening. We're here by the way."

"Thank you very much. And for the record, it is very hard to grow a human and pass French at the same time." Rory retorted.

"I'm sure if anyone can do it, its you." Jess andswered.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Back at the inn Lorelei was opening an envelope from her father's company. She read a note attached inside before getting the rest of the contents out.

It read:

_Dear Lorelei, _

_I realize this money may come as a shock to you. On the day of your birth I went out and invested in a crop of land in your name. That land is about to have a highway cut through it and you have received a check because of the damage to your property. _

_In light of Rory's current situation I felt it better to send this to you by mail than to meet in person, as I do not think you would have shown. This money is yours to do with as you please. I have taken the liberty of getting a small investment account put together for Rory in addition to the graduation present we had planned on getting for her. While this situation is not what I would have hoped for, I still wish for her to be happy, and I know your mother does as well. _

_I hope you enjoy your profit, and to hear from you in the future. _

- _Dad_

Lorelei pulled a check out of the envelope next, written to her, for $75000. She steadied herself on the desk and read the contents of the letter over again. She decided she should call her dad.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Rory and Jess were called into a back room, and went through the same procedure as the time before, except Rory let Jess stay in the room this time. Dr. Belkin came in for the ultrasound, with some results from Rory's examination.

"Everything seems to be going very well. I see on your chart you want to know if there is anything to help with morning sickness, and if you have a limit on work. I know there are a few home remedies for morning sickness such as saltines, ginger ale, and bananas. If those aren't working for you I just recommend rest. As for work I don't see a reason for you to limit yourself beyond reason." Dr. Belkin said. "So are we ready for the ultra sound?

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Richard's secretary answered the phone on the third ring, making Lorelei even more nervous than if she would have had to leave a voicemail.

"Gilmore Consulting, how may I help you?" the girl answered.

"Hello, may I please speak to Richard Gilmore." Lorelei replyed.

"May I ask who is calling." The poor girl knew better than to patch just anyone through.

"Lorelei Gilmore, his daughter."

"It will be just a moment."

"Richard Gilmore here."

"Hey dad, its Lorelei."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Jess, Rory; That's your baby. I'm just going to give you guys a minute." The technician said.

"Jess, you can hear our baby!" Rory said excitedly.

"I know." Jess said.

"It's a real baby!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yeah." Jess said.

As Rory proceeded to beam at the screen looking at their peanut sized baby, Jess was trying to realize exactly what he was feeling. He was almost proud of the sound he was hearing. He was loving the way Rory was excited, and he was also feeling a large amount of fear that he wouldn't be good enough. He didn't want this kid to grow up like Rory had. He knew that with Rory as a mom the kid would be safe from a life like his, but he knew himself well enough to know that there was a chance his greatest fears would come true. He was afraid of himself, and that he could end up like his and Rory's father.

Rory knew that Jess was worried. This wasn't the first time she had seen it on his face. She knew that he was afraid he would turn out like his father Jimmy. Rory had always known that Jess was better than his past. She just didn't know how to explain that to him. She knew he was better than "wherever, whatever" and she told him. She just wasn't sure that a talk like the last one would be enough. She knew he needed to meet his baby. She decided she would ask her mother about it, and maybe even Luke.

At the same time Jess had resolved to find a way to explain to Luke how he was feeling without panicking him. After that he would decide how to tell Rory.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Lorelei had hung up with her father. She was very surprised at how he was handling this. He was very disappointed in Rory, but he somehow knew that she was different from Lorelei. He knew that Rory wasn't being reckless and carefree, but that his granddaughter was probably more upset and disappointed than himself. Richard Gilmore had set up a trust fund for the unborn baby, and a small investment portfolio for Rory and Jess to help with school and their future.

While Emily was angry and outraged, Richard was more saddened and almost accepting. And it was making Lorelei worried. Very worried.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Thanks for reading guys. Please please please review. I love hearing what you think. Good or bad. Gracias!**


End file.
